Vestya
Pronounced, VEST-I-A, Vestya is one of the 3 major islands that exist in Saulis. It is said that the Amnians were the first to live in Vestya, though it is now equally shared by all races. It is around 98.25 miles from North to South and 64.75 miles from East to West. Topography The northern area of Vestya is entirely snow and ice. This area is called the Iannocian Plains. There is a small section called the Iannocian Peninsula (in which the city of Iannocia is located) that, in fact, isn't even solid ground. The entire peninsula is entirely ice and glaciers. In the easternmost part of the Iannocian Plains is Mount Knuuhr, a 3.60 mile tall mountain that is home to many of Vestya's yetis. Further south is the Lake Thiamor, home to the deserted, rocky islands of Thiamor Stone. To the west of that is the Elearian Springs and Elearian Wall, a 20 mile long cliff that is only 2.5 miles away from the City of Elendul. Further down is Cauldor's Peak, a 3.95 mile tall mountain that separates Elendul from the Xiloks Forest. To the east is the dreaded, Plains of Ash, a huge, dark field of gravel and stone that makes the home of an infestation of Basilisks. Statues of frightened warriors speckle the land, haunting those who venture through. In the Xiloks forest is a small marsh that holds a tiny, Elven town known as Keywater Mill. In the eastern section of the woodlands is the Elven city of Xilokiir. Just south is Xiloks Pond. Going down the rest of the western side of Vestya is the Bevrimn Mountain range, the tallest mountain being about 4.70 miles tall. a river from Xiloks Pond flows into the foothills of the Bevrimn Mountains. The south-eastern coast is entirely fishing towns and docks. The Dwarven city of Bevrimn is just a few miles north the mountains. The Felsenstadt Forest that holds the Vestyan Mages Tower is at the southernmost tip of Vestya. The thieves' island of Grayhaven is about 30 miles East of central Vestya, Acran Island is about 15 miles East of Northern Vestya, and the tiny, forest islands of Dauburn are only 10 miles East from central Vestya. Settlements Cities There are 4 major cities in Vestya; The winter city of Iannocia, the mega-city of Elendul, the magical Elven city of Xilokiir, and the Dwarven-Gnomish mining city of Bevrimn. Towns Many towns exist in Vestya, here are a few I was able to note: The freshwater fishing town of Velstad, the troubled town of Drimwell, the calm boating docks of Pelgus, the small mining town of Cauldor, the beautiful Elven town of Keywater Mill, the farming fields of Mableton, the gloomy village of Tedriph Mill, the ocean town of Fendel Bay, the seaside trading docks of Breamwatch, Illuskar, and Mevrill Bay, and the mountain town of Felsenstadt. Notable Locations Among the wilderness of Vestya, there are ancient (or not so ancient) dungeons and temples that stand, just awaiting adventurers to discover them. Here are a few such places; The Temple of Vestya in the north, the Vestyan Mages Tower to the south, and the Orcs of Oghma's Fort in the center of Vestya. Notable Dates * The Storm of Kord: One winter 31 years ago, a massive snow storm hit Vestya, killing over 1,000 people and destroying the homes of over 3,000 people. The storm lasted months, never stopping. Many have told legends of those who survived in the wilderness during this tragic event. Many legends are exaggerated and most of those who these legends are about, deny the fact they survived flawlessly (such as Old Thrashbarg). * '''The North War: '''Back when the Elves, Humans, Dwarves, and other races had come to Vestya, there was a major war between the army of Elendul and the army of Iannocia over who claimed the Elearian Wall. This war lasted 7 years, finally ending when Elendul defended the wall to the point where the Iannocians had just given up. Legends and Myths Many mysteries and legends pass through the minds of those who have been to Vestya. Many unexplained phenomenons have taken place there. Here are a few; * Everyone knows of the Plains of Ash, but some believe that the infestation of Basilisks isn't an infestation at all. Many have tried to prove that there is only one Basilisk that exist there and just somehow has survived for centuries. Some claimed to have killed the beast, but none have proof of doing so. Trivia * Although most have not been used in hundreds (or even thousands) of years, ancient Amnian tombs and dungeons dot the land. Some have been captured by monsters, while some lay untouched in perfect similarity to when they were first built.